Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 October 2015
10:43 @Creepy What kind of weird cartoons are you watching? 10:43 Rejected 10:45 Back from lag 10:46 Mneh. 10:46 This chat is dead. 10:47 I think the chat message I just sent disappeared. 10:48 Maybe. 10:48 @Creepy What I was about to ask is what if someone stole your character (Zelroth) in another site and claimed it to be his/her character? 10:49 * Pinkgirl234 tests if she was lagging 10:49 * Pinkgirl234 tests 2 10:54 Your assumption would be correct. 10:54 Anger I pressume 10:55 Hello Ben 10:56 Hi Pink 10:57 Hi Scary! 11:00 * Scaryreader12 rolls around 11:02 :3 11:02 Mneeeeh. 11:03 * Pinkgirl234 searches though her shelves 11:04 I need to get enough things for my travel. It will take days to get to the Fun Kingdom. 11:05 * Scaryreader12 eats carrot cakes 11:05 Bleh... That place sounds horrible. 11:06 I just need some clothes and..maybe some bread for my travel! 11:08 Test/ 11:08 * Pinkgirl234 gets a book with a map clipped inside as well as a small sock of money 11:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py5ubySyshU wtf sheena 11:45 O3O 11:46 * CreepyInvestigator facedesks. 12:00 Aki is a naughty girl again, I see. 12:01 Anyway. 12:01 Something popped up in my head this morning. 12:02 It's about people who don't know English. 12:02 :3 12:03 * Scaryreader12 listens 12:03 "If Spy is French and Heavy is Russian and they both know English, then why don't you become like them?" - Pootis, 2015 12:03 K 12:06 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 12:06 I may just hang out in here for a while before I go to enter another chat to moderate it 12:08 Test 12:08 * Scaryreader12 O3O 12:10 What the 12:11 Okay I am lagging hard bad bad right now 12:12 Good evening Akame! 12:12 Test 12:13 Test 2 12:13 There. I hope I ain't lagging for now. 12:14 * Pinkgirl234 wakes up in the morning 12:15 This it. This is the day I travel to the Fun Kingdom. 12:15 * Pinkgirl234 prepares a simple breakfast 12:18 i wanna travel to fun kingdom too 12:18 LOTS AND LOTS OF EYELASHESSS 12:18 Hiya. 12:18 lmao https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeHey2DhaF8 12:18 @CriminalAwesomeness /Are you new here?/ 12:19 * Pinkgirl234 hugs the Night Raid siblings 12:19 SUGOIIII 12:19 * Night Raid Akame is hugged 12:19 Shoot lag! 12:19 * Night Raid Tatsumi is hugged 12:20 Anything going on? 12:20 Here 12:20 lemme pack 12:20 * Aki~lucky rOLLS 12:20 Just gonna enter another chat so I could moderate it 12:20 AAAAAAA 12:20 * Night Raid Tatsumi yawns 12:20 I got promoted to chat mod in another wiki yesterday 12:20 /opens luggage 12:20 Okay, Pink. 12:20 aki guess wot 12:20 what wiki? 12:21 ^ 12:21 the update might come out tommorow 12:21 [[]]c: 12:21 YES 12:21 @Criminal PvZ Wiki 12:21 Next 24 hours 12:21 Also play Ishtaria with me plos 12:21 I need 800 gifts 12:21 literally 12:21 * Pinkgirl234 carries her two satchels and exits her house 12:22 Oh well. One peasant. Travelling to overthrow a tyrant queen. I'm pretty sure this won;t be easy 12:22 @Tatsumi /It was at the PvZ Wiki/ 12:23 WB pink 12:23 Cool. 12:23 Pink I have a question 12:23 --Back to roleplay-- 12:23 Oh well. What else do I have to do? Destiny is calling me. 12:23 /Yes Jedha?/ 12:23 Hey, Tatsumi 12:23 What? 12:24 gotta pack pink 12:24 I think, mom had it. 12:24 (Do you play PVZ garden warfare? 12:24 Kay, thanks. 12:24 going to fill 2 luggages 12:24 * Pinkgirl234 walks down the road, passing every carriage, person, house, and shop 12:24 Akame about the question..... 12:25 @Jedha /Not really. But I still edit the GW articles there/ 12:25 Pink nuu u left me 12:25 Got sick -;- 12:25 rejected 12:25 Aki poor u 12:25 * CriminalAwesomeness opens 2 luggages 12:25 ;c 12:25 .3. 12:25 @Criminal /What character will you roleplay as?/ 12:25 what sickness? 12:25 *A very Powerful Dark Thunderbolt hits Nova 12:25 A guy 12:26 hhhh 12:26 1st luggage = clothing 2nd luggage = unnecessary stuff 12:26 something about the neck cus it hurts 12:26 /What's his occupation?/ 12:26 Wait, What Jedha? 12:26 Fun Kingdom citizen :3 12:26 What question? 12:26 to fix the fender on my car 12:26 i will need a weench 12:26 Who would win in a fight? Terra Branford or Esdeath 12:27 eqaul 12:27 Oh shit. 12:27 .3. 12:27 I forgot about that. 12:27 Anyways. 12:27 Hmmm? 12:27 .U. 12:27 To be honest. 12:27 I think it would be Esdeath. 12:27 @Criminal /Actually it is first set in the Kingdom of Cloth. That was where Pinkalina once lived in./ 12:27 he left 12:28 I didn't really play FF 12:28 Hmmmmmmm 12:28 * NOVA Prophet eats Jedhas soul 12:28 If i did. 12:28 I would know a little more 12:28 /She has to go to the Fun Kingdom because she is gonna be the destined one to overthrow the tyrant queen there./ 12:28 Wait I think I know a short-oh your so dead 12:28 * Night Raid Akame has a blank face 12:28 Really? 12:28 hm 12:28 *Rozalin/Overlord Zenon descend from the skies 12:28 Akame. 12:28 Please 12:28 // A tyrant queen in a Kingdom of Fun? *facepalm intensifies* 12:28 What? 12:29 *As Rozalin lands the planet quakes 12:29 Creepy damn u get out 12:29 * NOVA Prophet kicks creepy 12:29 * CreepyInvestigator nomps Nova's foot. 12:29 Testing 12:29 IW 12:29 *Rozalin uses Telekinesis on Nova to grab him 12:29 Huh? 12:29 lemme go 12:29 Rozalin:I am the being of solitude 12:30 nope 12:30 Rozalin:All existence denied 12:30 nein 2015 10 08